Shared Affections, A Double Romance
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Konoka & Setsuna share their affections on the prodigy mage & consummate their love for him. A NegixKonokaxSetsuna 3-some, no yuri. Lemon warning of course. R&R, don't flame.


****

Shared Affections, A Double Romance

_Here's now my last fic of this year, and this hopefully comes in a good one. The title may seem kinda lame or dumb, but I think it fits. May not be the best treat, but it's something. I am now doing a three-some NegixKonoka & Setsuna one. If you think you're expecting yuri here, you're dead wrong. The yuri KonoSetsu stuff has been frequent and usual, a lot of authors do that just because they're cute together. I'm getting sick of that, perhaps you also, and wanting to have a new pace._

_Now I've done another Negi x Konoka fic, now it's time to take it up a notch, to go once more against the KonoSetsu trend. I wish authors can do a Negi x Konoka themselves and not only me, because I seem to pigeonhole myself in doing these._

_Here I am doing another work to break traditions because there's a lot of KonoSetsu and not much NegiKono, and that's sad. I at least got to do and show something that few or no one bothers to do. I also hope to inspire others if they want to, make their own Negi x Konoka, and perhaps any girl (asides from Asuna as that too is getting typical. Come on, there's other girls Negi can be with. Of course I have no grudges against those who made it, really) he has in his harem. It's really nice to break away from the trends._

_For the story that I come up for it, I'm not sure how well it'll go and how well I write, but I think it's a good idea from what I got and it's the best I can do. I think I kinda suck writing the scene before the lemon and probably throughout here, but this is what I manage to come up. It's kinda my style, but hey it's primarily about fun._

_Also please pardon me for any error writing; it's not that Microsoft Word would point out or fix, but oh well._

_So yes this is a lemon story, a 3-some to be precise, so be warned to those who're not comfortable in this. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer as usual: I don't own Negima and everything Ken Akamatsu makes, but this fanfic and it's ideas are mine._

_

* * *

_

Negi and his whole team travel to Kyoto not only for a break in their adventures, but for Konoka to have a say to her family. This time around things could be different, as Negi has his whole 31 class, plus Kotaro now by his side, it'll be secure and safe. Should there be any incident of any kind before, they'll be ready and Negi along with his whole White Wings ensemble will take care of any threat. 'It's still essential we gotta be alert the whole time.' Negi said in his thoughts, recalling what obviously occurred few years ago.

"Hey Negi, you don't usually think Kyoto could mean a dangerous place to be? I mean this place is very rich in culture and history, we know it." his ermine assistant Chamo perked up from his right shoulder. "I know Chamo, Kyoto is a magnificent place, full of the richness of Japanese culture. I just don't want any replays of before." Negi told to the ermine.

The teen mage and his harem trek around Kyoto, then eventually head for Konoka's home when it's nearing dusk. Servants, guards and Eishun were expecting them. "Greetings Miss Konoka." they greeted them. "Hello Negi, welcome. Hi Konoka." Eishun welcomed them warmly. "Hi dad. I got something to tell you, regarding my stay with Negi." Konoka told to Eishun.

The others settle in at the guest rooms, enough for all of them. Chachamaru patrols outside while Satomi tests out her other remote robotics for a little field test. Many others hear stories from Asuna, Setsuna and Ku of what took place a few years back. "Oh I wish I could've known Negi's a wizard and I would've helped him out." Ayaka cutely whined. "Are you even sure about that?" Asuna asked. "Of course, I learn some martial arts you know!" Ayaka spouted back. The rest were astonished about the stories that rile few of them, notably the twins.

Meanwhile, Negi and Konoka has a meeting with Eishun, with Setsuna, Kaede, Evangeline and Chao as guards. (A/N: I gotta say this now: in my version, Chao has a twin sister during the festival, that way Chao can still stay with Negi and be part of his team. Sounds cool, my friends approved my idea.)

What they're discussing is about Konoka decided to stay with Negi as she's now his ministra, and they gotta let her father know of this. "Is this your decision Konoka?" Eishun asked her. "Yes dad, I knew what choice I make. Besides, I gotta say...I've grown to have feelings for him." Konoka admitted, blushing crimson. The discussion lasted for more than half an hour, Eishun thought of it and it felt like giving away his daughter to a married man, but he's made his choice.

"Konoka, you've grown up much. Perhaps this is a way to harness your powers and put them to good use. Negi, even though she's committed to you, be certain to take care of my daughter. I put my trust in you and your party. You as well Setsuna." Eishun stated.

"I will do my best sir." Negi answered.  
"I certainly will sir." Setsuna responded with determination in her tone.

* * *

The next day, it is rest for them as they go around sightseeing around Kyoto. It's like a reenactment of the infamous field trip, but it's all taken in a different setting this time. As they had fun and dusk settles in, they head back to Konoka's home. They went into the bath/springs that's available. While Negi and his girls have fun, Konoka and Setsuna chatted together like the dear friends they are. They chat about their childhood fun moments and having good memories of their friendship, then Konoka brought another subject.

"So Setsuna, you've grown to like Negi also?" she asked and Setsuna is caught off guard and blushed from the thoughts of Negi.  
"Well, he is a dear friend and is our master magi." Setsuna replied.  
"You know, I love Negi. I had grown to develop strong feelings for him, and before I realize it I'd fallen in-love." Konoka told her best half-breed friend.

"You are Konoka?" Setsuna turned to her and Konoka nodded.  
"Well...I...I love you as a friend Konoka and I don't want to cause strife between us. You see, I love Negi too." Setsuna admitted, seeing as Konoka openly admitted how she feels.

"Silly Setsuna, there won't be a strife. We love him just as the girls have. We can share just like the rest of the others have." Konoka said nonchalantly.  
"Of course, I agree." Setsuna said. Konoka then held one of Setsuna's strong hands.

"Thanks Setsuna, you are a great friend. Shall we go and share him tonight then?" Konoka told her.  
"W-What? You mean...?" Setsuna felt some shock from what she suggested.

"That's right. It's time I gotta show to myself as a woman. I am Negi's ministra after all." Konoka said with some seriousness in her tone. Setsuna can see what her best friend means and goes with it. "I agree Konoka."

They then settle back at Konoka's home, with servants providing them a great dinner for everyone. It was a lively evening for everyone. Later they settle down for the evening like before. Negi's room is across the rooms where the girls are so either they or he can be prepared in case of anything. 'Oh I better get the field trip incident years ago off my mind.' Negi thought as he dresses himself in a night kimono.

As he prepares his futon, Setsuna comes in through the slide door on her light pink night kimono. "Oh Setsuna? What is it?" the mage asked. "I came just for something." she said, walking gently towards her magi, her hair already down. "It's from what you told Eishun, that you'll take care of Konoka." Setsuna began. "That's very manly of you, even though you're 15. You could be putting a lot of strain to yourself."

"No need to worry, I know Konoka's your best friend, and I'm not alone in this." Negi said to her.  
"It's not that, it's something that I feel...that I feel for you." Setsuna remarked.

Inwardly Negi raised an eyebrow, pondering about what she trying to show. "Feel for me?"

Setsuna moves closer to Negi, putting her hands on his shoulders. "This is something me and Konoka talked on. Perhaps I can show you my affections." she told him. Negi might have figured out what she's meant to do, however Setsuna moved in and took his lips with her own. Negi had his eyes wide, surprised by her move and could not move. He's certain this is more than a good night kiss. Setsuna then pulled out from the kiss after a nearly a full minute.

"I just need to let that out. I love you Negi." Setsuna said, now putting Negi in her arms. "Setsuna..." Negi is stumbling for words, having been through this kind of affection showing before. He's still taking on what's going on before it registers fully in his brain.

"Setsuna, do you want to?" the teen mage asked. "Yes, me and Konoka talked about and she'll be coming any minute." she replied.

"Where's she?"  
"Still dressing. Konoka told me to a bit ahead if I want to. I want to show you how I feel."

Negi understood what'll transpire. 'They both want me huh? Well I'd go with it if that's the case. I really got into a lot of making love with the girls.' Negi said to himself in his mind. Setsuna then places Negi in her arms.

"Remember Negi, I'll protect you as the same with Konoka. You're also special to me." Setsuna told him, her tone giving a romantic atmosphere in the room he's in. Negi slowly held her in his arms in return.

Setsuna then backed off a little, letting her hair down and start pulling her night kimono down to her shoulders, exposing partly of her chest in front of him. Negi knew this is the start of another pleasurable night. Setsuna slowly slid her dress down, when they heard the slide door open and in comes Konoka. "Oh Konoka!" both of them exclaimed lightly, though they knew she'd come in sooner or so.

"Oh, you guys have only begun? Good timing for me!" Konoka said rather cheerfully. "Well I'm not exactly gonna take it far Konoka." Setsuna told to her friend.

"It's ok, at least you didn't go that far and I miss it by a lot." Konoka pouted playfully. Konoka then closed the door behind her, taking note to lock it.

"So now you're in Konoka?" Negi asked. "Yes now that we're here." Konoka's tone now changes to somewhat both romantic and seductive. Konoka looked at Setsuna and she nodded. Both of the two best of friends began to undress themselves in front of Negi. The teen mage gulped down, feeling his manhood growing underneath as he witness two of his ministras undressing in front of him. Their night kimonos drop down and Negi sees they're only in their panties, never in their intention to wear a bra. Their night wear pool around their ankles and they step over it, going to either the side of Negi, the two friends blush.

"You girls been planning this?" Negi asked to the two ministras of his. "We have. We thought of having time with you together. I've been doing it with you and I don't wanna leave Setsuna out. And don't worry, we practice safe sex here so take pills beforehand." Konoka replied and Setsuna gave a nod in agreement.

"I know Konoka is a dear friend of mine and I love her so, but I'm in-love with you Negi. You are also precious to me." Setsuna told the mage.

"Me and Setsuna love each other as friends, but we're both in-love with you. So as friends, we decided to share you tonight to make things fair." Konoka help complete her friend's sentence.

After a few seconds, Negi acknowledges this. After all, with his harem, how could he not refuse this as they tend to make moves on him, as though sometimes competing for his affections. "Very well Konoka, Setsuna." he decides to go along with them, which made both of the girls smile. Konoka moved forward to Negi and kissed him with heated passion. Their tongues lash at one another, saliva spilling to their lips and inner mouth. She presses her body to her mage, putting her beloved mage in her arms.

Setsuna in the meantime goes off to switch off the lights, leaving only one lamp on the floor lit; perhaps it'll help provide the romantic, even erotic mood for tonight. After more than a minute, they broke their kiss, them lovingly looking straight in the eyes; with Setsuna behind Negi. "I belong to you now Negi. I hope I can be of worth to you, that I won't let you down as I vow to be by your side always. You really had changed my life, I grew to have fallen for you and I get to experience many great things." Konoka said to her master.

"Same here Negi. You're a special person for me and Konoka." Setsuna also said to aid Konoka and presses her body more to Negi. Konoka then unties the sash that holds his night dress, with Setsuna helping out from behind. Together they gently let his dress fall to the floor, leaving Negi in his dark boxers. Konoka sees the scars on his chest that have since become his tattoos of manhood; Setsuna sees some at his back. Inwardly Konoka feels pity and sorrow for her master to have been through many grueling trials. They caress the scars, vainly trying to heal them. 'He has been through a lot...Negi's like no other kid his age.' Setsuna thought.

Konoka then pulls Negi back for another kiss, holding him affectionately and pressing her body more to him, feeling his warmth and essence. Negi kissed back and embrace her, his hands roam around Konoka's delicate body. Their tongues again explore each others' wet caverns and their drool come mixing as one.

After a while Konoka breaks off and moves to his right side, letting Setsuna come forth for her turn. Setsuna gets the message and moves at his front. She does the same action Konoka did, and both Negi and Setsuna kissed each other with passion, her hands wrap around him and Negi did the same. This time their tongues have a friendly duel. Konoka looks at Negi doing the action while her hands placed onto his shoulders, caressing them. Setsuna presses her body into Negi, feeling what her best friend felt. During their tongue duel, they ran out of breath and had to pull off. They look each other in the eye, seeing the love in their orbs.

Setsuna's hands guide his hands to her panties, indicating a message that's familiar to Negi. The mage knows it and figures the time might've come a bit early. Negi then pulls down Setsuna's panties, rendering her naked in front of him. He sees the beauty of this female warrior, her most feminine side and in some cases, Setsuna did not try to hide it. Konoka's hands then retrieve his hands from behind and let it also touch the string of her panties. Negi makes an about-face to see her.

"I thought of making things fair for us. I wanna give myself to you too." Konoka winked at him as she said this. "Ok." Negi gets what she meant, and slowly pulls down her erotic panties. Few words can describe the beauty that beholds the mage's eyes; it's like looking at a very beautiful angel or maiden. With the light from the night lamp they have, Negi can see how stunning Konoka is and her skin smooth and radiant. Konoka gave Negi a kind and sweet elegant smile that could rival the moon's radiance. Konoka gave him a loving embrace and looking adoringly at his eyes. She then moves forward to take his lips once more while, pressing her full naked body against his near naked body. For a little while, Konoka gave Negi a very passionate kiss, then release herself to let Negi breathe even though she has some air left in her.

A little later, Setsuna looks at Konoka, giving an expression of "what then?" Konoka pointed down and together they gently pull Negi down to the futon. The mage lay down, with two girls nearly naked on each of his side. Both of his ministras hold to his body, wanting to get more of him as they share the master they love.

"Konoka, perhaps you go first with him." Setsuna told to her friend. "Nah, you go first Setsuna. I insist." Konoka replied sweetly with a wink. Setsuna goes along with her friend's offer. "Is it alright Konoka" Negi asked. "Yes Negi, I don't mind." Konoka replied, showcasing her patience in this.

With that given, they gave room for Negi to let him lay Setsuna below him, Konoka stays at the side for the moment. They again look each other in the eye, with the swordswoman blushing at her nudity but soon she gets over it. Setsuna puts up her strong arms around him, looking up at him affectionately. "I'm glad that I met you Negi. You also helped changed my life, Konoka's and others." Setsuna said, smiling at him and put a hand on his right cheek. "Really now, I have?" Negi feels kind of being praised. "Yes you have." Konoka answered from the sidelines.

Negi can feel Setsuna tugging him down to her, letting her take his mouth as Negi kissed her passionately as the same he did with Konoka. Setsuna wrapped her arms delicately around Negi's neck as she moaned when Negi nibbled on her bottom lips. She parted her lips, feeling his tongue enter the warm cave of Setsuna's mouth. She moaned, feeling his tongue rub against hers; with either's tongue probing every depth of either's mouths.

Setsuna pulled his waist closer to her, pulling deeper into the kiss. Setsuna gets wetter, getting aroused; Negi can feel below him get wet with her liquids that slowly leaks out from her. Setsuna has been kissing Negi for so long they don't realize they were running out of breath. They pull out, panting heavily. Both of them feel their arousal rising. Meanwhile for Konoka, she touches herself from all the romantic session taking place, but remains patient from this. She at times can hold Negi by her whim to take this three-some a different feel.

Setsuna takes a glance up to see the body of her mage. Her hands touch the hardened fleshy landscape, feeling it being hard and warm. In return, his hand goes up to Setsuna's breast, flicking her nipple gently, squeezing her breast from time to time. Setsuna slightly moaned from Negi's actions; liking this new sensation never felt before.

Setsuna then puts her arms around him, pressing her body against Negi and kissing him with all her worth. Setsune decides to sit up and straddle at his lap then kissed him with a feral want. Negi can feel her nipples scraping his chest and Setsuna presses her chest and her little-average-sized breasts with more effort on him, wanting for more contact. They open their mouths and let their tongues go inside each other's warm wet caves and have a little showdown. Their tongues clash wildly in either's mouths as they're nearly equal. Setsuna continues to battle her tongue against Negi while Konoka presses her body from behind. The prodigy can feel Konoka's slightly larger breasts squished to his back as he continues his romantic game on Setsuna.

Konoka still rubs her body against his back; now Negi feeling the bodies of the two naked girls pressed against at his front and back simultaneously. Setsuna kisses him until both are out of breaths. Later she pushes Negi down at the futon and allows herself to be above of him, feeling bold and confident. She takes this moment to see her loved one's body; his skin glows from the lantern's light in the room. Setsuna then puts her hands on his boxers and slowly drags it down at him. "Hold on, let's do it together." Konoka spoke up from behind Negi from where he was. "Ok." Setsuna agreed.

"Well Negi?" Konoka looks down at his face for permission. Negi glances at her from the below and approves it. "This is kinda oddly unique, but ok." Negi goes along, with them allowing him to stand up. Together the two friends brought his boxers down slowly, Negi moves a bit to give room. It's then at his feet and Konoka kindly takes it off him and disposes it from behind her. Konoka then playfully pulls him back down to the futon. Setsuna looks at his full body, the light in the room made it a pleasing view to her, to see him like this. Konoka also takes a glimpse at him, taking a good look at his erection. Negi feels rather a bit embarrassed about having more than one girl looking at him in the nude.

After a moment looking at his body, Setsuna goes down to Negi with a deep kiss; their hot tongues lash and dance around either mouths while their naked bodies presses onto one another. Negi embraces her harder, letting their skin make contact to one another.

He then broke their kiss as their breaths are nearly reduced; Negi becomes a little bolder as he lets his hands move to her breasts. Setsuna moaned in the air as she feels the touch of his hands on her breasts. He gropes them softly in circular rotations, causing her moans to slightly increase in volume. "Oh Negi..." she holds her head up high and moan in pleasure, being in bliss by his touch.

His thumbs skillfully play with her nipples until they were very erect and firm. Negi then sucks and licks her left breast and while stimulating the right. Some minutes later the mage switched breasts and applies the same act. Setsuna moans in enjoyment and encourages her lover to keep continuing.

Negi then puts his face in between her breasts, licking and kissing its valley despite its just medium sized compared to the rest of his harem. Setsuna can only sing out her pleasurable moans and sighs and of his name.

Negi then turns around so he can be on top this time. Setsuna lies down with her arms by her sides, looking up into Negi's eyes and smiles with confidence; her love for him glistens in her orbs. The light in the room reflected on her skin made her glow with radiance as well as sexiness. "Setsuna, you're looking beautiful." Negi can't help but be captivated by her. "Negi..." she can't find the words to reply back to him. Setsuna doesn't get compliments like this, as she's a bit of a tough girl type and don't think much of herself being a beauty.

"Yeah, Negi's correct about it." Konoka agreed, seeing Setsuna's own beauty that made her. "Is that so?" Setsuna questioned.

"Really you are." Negi then again goes down to take and captures her lips, which Setsuna happily responds to. Then Negi goes to her neck, kissing them while slowly going down, to her collar bone, chest, her belly and then down to her private area. Knowing he'd done this before with Evangeline "teaching" him on this, Negi opened her two-folds, giving intense sensations on Setsuna. His thumb stimulates her clitoris while his index and middle finger slides inside her hole. Setsuna moaned very loud at his skillful actions. "Uhh! Negi! Oh!" she moans louder, pleasurably afflicted by his moves.

Negi continued his treatment when he decides to insert three of his fingers in. His fingers stimulate her core; though it barely reached her g-spot, it's enough to make her moan and the pressure mounting. Knowing she's enjoying this, Negi's left hand goes to her right breast and begins to fondle with it, attempting to make it more ecstatic for her.

His actions made Setsuna moan very loud. Negi's three fingers play inside her clitoris, his instinct as well as experience guiding him. Setsuna can only moan his name louder and endure this scorching ecstasy. Negi continues this until Setsuna hits the pressure point. It won't be long for Setsuna to scream in pleasure as her juices were released and goes into Negi's waiting hands.

Negi comes to lick her honey from his soaked hand, not wanting even the small drips to be wasted. 'Setsuna tastes sweet...' Negi thought to himself. Negi goes up to face her to watch panting for her breath. They looked each other in the eye until Setsuna regains air. He then felt her hands around his neck and said, "Negi...allow me to do my thing on you." Negi can only nod from her.

Setsuna then flips Negi over, her dominating over her lover. 'Wow, you're daring Setsuna!' Konoka thought as she from the side, all while touching herself and feeling wet from down under her. Setsuna's right hand goes down gently from his cheek, to his chest and down all the way to his manhood. Setsuna experimentally rubs his rod and testicles gently, making Negi writhe and moan in pleasure under her.

Setsuna looks down at him, seeing her loved one panting for air. She caresses his cheek, looks at him lovingly at his eyes. Setsuna then kissed him deeply, knowing she wants more of him. Afterwards she breaks the kiss for air and go down to his neck. She goes further down to his chest, cuddling her face into it to immerse in his masculinity. With his erection pressing against her vagina, Setsuna can feel the need to let him hard to resist even for a trained warrior like herself; her womanhood aches for him to get in.

"Negi, I want you bad." Setsuna's tone indicates her deep want of him. "Alright then, I'll give it to you." Negi fixes their arrangement by flipping her around to let him be on top.

Negi prepares himself for entry. "You sure you're ready?" Negi asked in a caring tone. "Yes..." her tone indicates her choice is final. With that granted Setsuna readies herself for his intrusion. As Negi prepares, Konoka goes up from behind him. "I got an idea for this Negi." Konoka said, giggling as she pulls Negi down from behind.

"What is it?" the mage is baffled at the moment. "You'll see. Come Setsuna, get on top of him." Konoka called and Setsuna did what her friend said to her. Setsuna steadies his erection below her vagina while Konoka moves to the right side of Negi. Konoka gets his hand and places a couple of his fingers inside her own clit, making her gasp loud from the intrusion.

"I get what you're getting at." Negi catches up on what Konoka's trying. "You see? I thought we could experiment on this." Konoka winked sweetly at him. "This is kinda unusual, but ok." Setsuna agrees.

Their positions were proper and the three of them ready. "When you're ready Setsuna." Negi told her, which Setsuna nods. "I'm ready too. Let's do this Negi." Konoka said, her tone indicating of deep love and want for him.

Setsuna slowly let his tip enter her tight and warm core. She lets it go a bit further and reaches her hymen. Setsuna takes an in-take of breath, and plunged herself to get impaled; breaching her hymen, her virginity now his.

Setsuna grits her teeth as she felt like a few daggers pierced at her delicate part, but Setsuna is strong and can endure this. Knowing she's in pain, Negi call up an anesthetic spell and stays still for some minutes, letting her adjust. After a little while, he removes the spell once he knows. "Negi..." Setsuna started to move against him as the pain slowly converts into pleasure, and its blissful sensation continues to rise. Konoka in the meantime shoves his fingers deeper in her. Both of their moans fill up the room, filling with sweet sounds of delight on the lovers.

Setsuna's movements begins to pick up speed, her moans are increasing in volume. Setsuna seizes his left hand and placed it on her right breast, wanting to double the pleasure. Negi skillfully thrusts up in her with precision while at the same time his right hand pumping into Konoka. The pleasure increases for Negi and he's trying hard to focus on both things, which can be a bit challenging for the prodigy. Negi's hand kneads her breast while the other hand twitches the solid nipples on the other. Negi knew they're enjoying every moment of this sizzling bliss as evidenced in both of the girls' rugged and shrill moans.

Negi then stops fondling her breasts and puts his hands on her shoulders to concentrate on the thrusts. Both Konoka and Setsuna moan more, increasing in volume. Setsuna then goes down on his head and neck, clinging on to him dearly; she revels in feeling her skin against his, her breasts pressed against his. As they move into one another, the lovers looked at each other eye to eye.

Her moans gets louder as Negi goes deeper, hitting her g-spot every time. Konoka desperately digs his fingers more in her, getting to that high that no drugs or spell can ever do. Setsuna then pulls him for a deep kiss, their tongues dancing and duels each other while trading each other's spit, with Negi hearing Konoka's sweet moans in the background. While kissing, Setsuna grinds her hips more against his, needing him to go deeper. His free hand goes down to grope her buttocks, and Setsuna liked the sensation. Both moaned in the kiss as the two tastes each other's saliva, and Setsuna takes a liking to the taste of Negi. Her hands that holds his head and neck tightens as she clutches on him as Negi thrusts gets harder and faster.

They break their kiss some minutes later when the pleasure just intensifies more and they need air. "Ahhh! Negi!" Setsuna screamed out when they broke their kiss from the immense ecstasy; Negi thrust up into her steadily, hard and deep. Setsuna goes harder and faster in return, her speed and pace steadily increases to high levels, already sending the two of them to this Nirvana feeling. Konoka is also having a Nirvana from the side.

Negi's deep grunts and both Setsuna's and Konoka's shrilling moans fills the room with ecstatic sounds. Setsuna thrust back downwards to meet him, wanting to let them have this fun. The mage and the swordswoman held each other firmly, going in for this amazing experience they're taking pleasure in. Setsuna's nipples scrape the hard and fleshy landscape of his chest. Knowing her breasts' size, Setsuna presses her chest further into his.

Setsuna also rubs her body up and down on him. She then goes to his neck, inhaling the masculine and hard scent of his being. Setsuna keeps up the pace, not wanting to disappoint their mage and giving him nothing short of extreme bliss. Now the pleasure has reached awfully high. Setsuna's thrusts became extreme and she presses and rubs her body intensely against him. Setsuna now feels the pressure rising and is almost to her edge. She's close to her euphoric release and is enjoying every second as the inevitable explosion drew nearer. And then it happened as her walls clenched around his erection.

When both sense nearing their release, their thrusts were at a wild level; Negi done his best from under to thump into her g-spot. "AHH! Negi!" Setsuna cried out as she holds her loved one tighter. "Uh! Setsuna! It's getting close..!" Negi could not hold out from the coming release as the pressure builds and he can't restrain anymore. "I want it all! Please don't hold back!" Setsuna drives herself hard to get that natural high. Then there's a small eruption of their fluids that comes pouring out.

"SETSUNA!"  
"NEGI!"

They screamed as they spill their honeys to one another. Their climax sends their bodies' muscles into a little spasm, which Setsuna hold him very tight, while Negi holds her with one left arm. As their spasms die down, they take moment to catch their breath. Konoka meanwhile is striving to also get her peak.

"OH NEGI!" Konoka screamed out, the pleasure is so intense. With her left hand thrusting his fingers in her, along with the help from Negi pumping in her, her free right hand goes to touch and groped her own breast for added pleasure. Konoka thrust in with Negi's three fingers with sheer zeal until their low regions exploded from the ecstasy. "NEGI!" she cried out nearly loud, feeling a little explosion under her as her juices had come to drench his hand and the sheet.

After recovering herself, Konoka released his hand from under her and gently brought it to Negi. "Here Negi." she puts his hand near his mouth and Negi brought his wet hand near him and licked all the fluids. 'It's very warm and sweet.' Negi thought. Konoka lies down for the moment, recovering her breath and energy from that marvelous release. The prodigy looks at her, with her giving bright kind smile back at him, giving an expression of satisfaction and her love for him on her face and eyes. She opted to rest for some minutes, regaining energy for her tired body.

Then Setsuna goes to embrace him tight and again seized his lips for another kiss. Their tongues dance in their love routine, their lips locked very tight and exchanging spit. Now Negi can hold her with both arms and held her close. Setsuna did the same, pressing her naked body against his. They pull out once they're out of breath.

Setsuna's right hand gently caresses his chest and then his cheek. Konoka then moved near him at his right side and softly caressed his left cheek. Konoka looks at him lovingly, seeing from the sweat and effort that made him look charming.

Negi looked at the girls directly, looking at one another with deep love shining in their eyes. The prodigy takes a moment to look at each of the two girls' lovely figures; Negi easily figures that they're beautiful, and at times cute, just as the other girls of his harem are.

Negi then sat up at his bed, Setsuna goes along as she now straddle his lap. The swordswoman thought that now would be her friend's turn as she had two ejaculations in the night already. Setsuna slowly releases herself from his manhood and gave a kiss to Negi before moving out to give Konoka her chance at this. "I figured it's now your turn Konoka." she told to her friend. "Alrighty." Konoka said nonchalantly and bit cheerily, looking forward at this moment to have her chance at the mage she loves.

"So it's your plan to have turns?" Negi questioned in curiosity, having figured the two girls' intent on doing this with him at this night. "" Konoka goes to Negi, still sitting at the futon, her hair filling her back and strands hanging down majestically as she makes her short crawl towards Negi.

She gave a smile to him, puts her hands on his well-built shoulders and then gave him a kiss, to which Negi obviously respond to and also enfold his strong arms around to put her in his warmth. It was gentle and passionate, until it grew hungry and with tongue action. Konoka pushes him down, afterwards flip around to be below him, still locking their lips.

Konoka holds her beloved mage firmly and enjoyed the feeling of his flesh against hers, breathing in Negi's own masculine scent that fills the cool night air. Setsuna meanwhile watches the scene and rest, holding and touching herself, thinking when she'll do this next to the mage.

Negi soon breaks the kiss when air gets less. "Konoka...this feels great..." Negi mumbled, feeling inebriated from the pleasure he's been getting. The prodigy gets bolder as is lips began to travel down Konoka's petite body.

Negi relished in the mews that Konoka had made. He then dipped his fingers back into her opening, stretching her tight clit, hearing her ecstatic cries. After carefully toying it only for a moment, he removes his fingers and takes her left breast into his mouth, holding her petite body for some stability. He licks and sucks all around it, hardening her nipples and his hand groping repeatedly the right breast, making his ministra moan ever soundly and constant. Negi eventually traded places; he knows exactly what to do from there, becoming skillful in this love-making game.

After fondling with her mounds, Negi goes up to face her. "Oh Negi..." Konoka stared up into her master's eyes, each other's gaze set to fill their hearts on fire. Negi goes down and his lips clashed against hers. Their hands caressed one another as they traveled down to each of their bodies. Konoka gasped within his kiss as one of his hands groped her breast. Their hot naked bodies press themselves against one another. Her hips then bucked against his hips, feeling his whole manhood sandwiched against her vagina.

Meanwhile Setsuna's been watching the whole action, all while touching herself, her thoughts dwell about Negi doing that to her. The swordswoman has been impressed with his love-making skills. She felt fortunate for herself and Konoka to have him.

Konoka held onto him more, consummating their love for one another. She knows for a fact that she now belongs to him, for this is where her life will be.

All their heated action made them want each other badly; perhaps the heated foreplay ends here and take the next step. "Konoka, you ready?" the mage asked to her with care. "Yes, I'm ready for you my Negi. I want to be yours forever." Konoka replied, feeling a finality in her decision. Negi positions himself to be comfortable, then Negi goes inside her wet and hot core. Konoka writhes and moans in pleasure as she clings on him tight. This is something that she'd been waiting all day and wanting for some time.

He then sees Setsuna go behind him, her arms hold at his back and her hips pressed against his buttocks. "Setsuna?" Negi is puzzled by her. "I want to feel the love you give to Konoka." Setsuna answered to the mage, her hands caressing the hardened muscles of his sweaty back. "Ok..." Negi find this to be a little weird; the girls sometimes come up with few new and even eccentric ways to take the love-making to different heights.

Going back to his focus to Konoka, his right hand still holds her left hand while his free hand goes around her body to touch her and holding her as tight as he could while doing this. Konoka puts her right hand on his neck and her legs secure themselves around his waist, holding them tight; Setsuna adjusts her position to give room for her dear friend. Negi's free hand now goes to her right breast, giving Konoka extra pleasure.

Both Negi and Konoka's tongues clashed again while trading more of their drool. She just gladly offers her being to Negi and him alone. Negi pumps in deeper and harder while his free left hand squeezes her right breast, making Konoka moan loud within Negi's mouth. Minutes later he parted his lips from her, now going focus on pounding into her core. Then Konoka's grabbed onto Negi's thighs and making him push deeper into her, driving again and again into her tight cavern as she wants more of her beloved hero mage.

Negi likes the view of Konoka being like this; her face shows intense enjoyment and her writhing in pleasure under him. Setsuna holds him as strongly, her grinding her crotch against his behind even though it won't give her the peak; she did this only to feel Negi's force he delivered unto Konoka. Negi and Konoka felt waves of hot pleasure engulfing them as Negi continually rocked back and forth in her. Negi grunted, growled and moaned along with Konoka's moans and screams and Setsuna's ragged breathings that fill up his room.

With his hands still at her breasts with careful force, Konoka is left giving off her cries and screams of joy, increasing in volume and making those sweet sounds nearly nonstop by his powerful trusts. Negi grunts and moans by the delicious friction felt on his erection while her legs and hands pull him further in while bucking her hips to meet against his.

He then let go of her breasts to focus more in his drive, with Konoka wanting to cling on him dearly and press her body more against him fervently, crushing her breasts into his tough chest.

Negi goes to her neck to kiss it, with Konoka moaning his name clearly, and then he goes up to kiss her for some seconds. This delicious friction and heat is too much, making Konoka moan loud within Negi's mouth. " Negi! I love you so much!" Konoka cried out, the pleasure so intense as she feels his manhood scraping against her walls within. "Konoka!" Negi grunted in between his moans as he continues doing deep and hard thrusts, thumping at her g-spot every time.

Negi enjoys the view of Konoka being like this; her face shows delight and her writhing in pleasure while holding him. Negi also feels Setsuna holding and pressing her hips against his buttocks when he thrust into Konoka as if, ironically, it's inverted.

Konoka holds him with such fervor, her legs wrapped tight on his waist while helping him go deeper. Negi grunted and moaned along with Konoka's cries and screams and Setsuna's ragged breathings and some moans that fill up his room.

As the pleasure has reached sky high, Negi's thrusts become intense as her walls constrict around his erection. Konoka now feels she's almost to her edge; they sense they're close to their euphoric release and are enjoying every second as the inevitable outburst drew closer fast. Konoka bucks against Negi more, eager to experience her release made by the mage she loves. With the skill and remaining strength he has, Negi pumped in her faster and more force applied to his efforts.

"Konoka! It's coming..."  
"Yes Negi! Give it all to me! I want it!"

Her walls then clenched firmly around his erection and both let out a scream. Their inner bowels let loose a momentary eruption, spilling it all outside into one another.

"KONOKAAAA!"  
"NEGIIIIII!"

At last, the lovers reached their peak as both screamed simultaneously, their bodies finally finding the release Konoka's been waiting for the entire night. Setsuna can feel the rigidness of Negi's muscles from his thighs. Negi's liquids made themselves within Konoka's womb.

Then their bodies calmed down as their arms encircled one another, relishing the warmth, friendship and love that lingered between the master and his ministra. Konoka spoons him as he catches his breath back. "That was great Negi. You're great." Konoka said breathless. "Yeah, thanks." Negi replied, smiling sweetly at her. "It was all fun." Setsuna added from behind the mage.

Now spent of his energy, Negi releases himself from Konoka and lay down at the futon, exhausted yet feeling satisfied. His two ministras then lay themselves on top of him; Konoka at right and Setsuna at left.

"Konoka…Setsuna..." Negi mumbled as they come to snuggle against him. "I love you so much Negi." both said simultaneously with utmost honesty. "I love you both too, Konoka and Setsuna." Negi replied to them as his arms each hold his two ministras. He then looks at the faces of his ministras, them giving him a warm smile and a satisfied expression on their faces. Both girls spoon him for a little time; them altogether relishing in their warmth and touch.

They now feel drowsy to stay up as their eyelids stars to have weights on them. Negi calculated it could be late in the night already and they all have one last day to stay in Kyoto before moving on. "Good night Konoka, Setsuna." Negi said to them as he getting his Z's.

"Sweet dreams my dear Negi." Konoka replied. "Good night as well, my Negi." Setsuna replied.

The three of them then slept together in serenity, in the comfort and security of each others' arms and warmth.

**END**

* * *

_Here's my treat for you all at this season. May not be awesome, but it's still something I offer and it's the best I can do. For me that just made another Negima fic that's something not too common to go by around, maybe you can try and make one yourself on doing not-so-common stuff. _

_I know some of you might criticize me or point out some grammar/writing problems, however this is the best I can manage and pls don't make it harsh. But it'd be nice if you'd not bomb me with flames._

_There'd be more fics from me for the next year of course; some more Negima and a lot of other animes I'll take on. Now I can rest and enjoy my holidays. Enjoy, take care and thanks!_


End file.
